


Дом

by 006_stkglm, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Внеконкурс [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, WTF Starbucks 2017, Were-Creatures, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: — Как ты думаешь, — задумчиво спросил он, одной рукой расстегивая ремень и пальцами ног стаскивая носки, — здешние перекрытия нас обоих выдержат? (c)





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** Оборотни!АУ, где у всех есть второй облик, а старбаксы - мишки. Скинни!Стив был слишком слаб здоровьем и не мог выпустить своего внутреннего зверя погулять так что никто не знал кто он, а после сыворотки его медведь наконец-то вышел, Баки в приятном шоке от этого.[/MORE] Спасибо тебе за нее и за терпение, дорогой заказчик!

В больничной карте Стива — той, что к его тринадцати годам уже напоминала по толщине собрание сочинений какого-нибудь плодовитого писателя — на анкетном листе до всех прочих диагнозов, выписок и наблюдений в графе «второй облик» стоял прочерк. Со всеми его болезнями Стив был слишком слаб даже для того, чтобы перекинуться один-единственный раз и хотя бы чтобы узнать, кто это. Мама, когда он вздыхал, целовала его в макушку и говорила, что это не самая большая беда на свете. Ее вторым обликом был лебедь.

Баки был медведем. В первый раз он перекинулся, как и все дети, спонтанно. Ему было лет шесть, и в зверином облике он выглядел скорее нелепо, чем угрожающе: взъерошенная шерсть, торчащие уши, заплетающиеся друг о друга лапы, куцый хвост и неумелый оскал. Но дворовая ребятня, возившаяся в пыли с палками и тряпичным мячиком, все равно прыснула во все стороны. Кроме Стива, разумеется. Они дружили — наверное, уже тогда они не помнили себя в том возрасте, когда _не_ дружили бы — и это же был Баки. Чего было бояться? Только того, что миссис Барнс слишком строго отчитает за порванную рубашонку и отлетевшие от лямок штанов пуговицы. Поэтому домой к Барнсам они пошли вместе: Баки, пыхтя и смешно переваливаясь на неуклюжих лапах, и Стив с охапкой его одежды в руках.

Миссис Барнс совсем даже не ругалась, только всплакнула чуток в рубашку сына, пока Стив пытался оттащить от Баки его радостно визжащих младших сестер. После ужина Стива отправили домой, а наутро Баки зашел за ним в своем привычном виде. Он совершенно не помнил, как перекинулся обратно — миссис Барнс уложила его спать, снился ему, кажется, лес, а проснулся он уже собой. Они много раз пытались повторить превращение, но так ничего и не добились: способность контролировать смену облика приходила, как сказали бы в двадцать первом веке, с половым созреванием.

В следующий раз Баки перекинулся лет пять спустя, когда вызволял Стива из очередного переулка, и его зверь больше не выглядел ни маленьким, ни неуклюжим. Росту в холке в нем было Стиву по пояс, но когти клацали о мостовую весьма красноречиво. Было здорово возвращаться домой, пусть и побитым, но держа за загривок большого грозного зверя. Пока мама меняла на переносице Стива холодный компресс, промокала разбитую бровь и замачивала в тазу испачканную рубашку, Баки лежал, свернувшись у него в ногах большим мохнатым клубком, и время от времени ворчал. Стив никак не мог понимать медвежий язык, но все равно в точности знал, что говорит Баки: «И когда тебе уже надоест, сопляк?»

— А до ды не зднаешь, пдидурок… — проворчал Стив, сквозь ватные тампоны в носу. Миссис Роджерс только головой покачала.

Баки уверял, что он гризли, но в этом был весь Баки — если уж быть медведем, то самым большим и сильным. Стив, впрочем, не удивился бы, окажись все так на самом деле. Но когда Баки исполнилось пятнадцать и у него стало все лучше получаться контролировать процесс и дольше держать форму, а медведь стал так тяжел, что деревянные ступени под ним опасно скрипели, Стив, сравнил свои портреты Баки-медведя с атласом животного мира в публичной библиотеке. По всему выходило, что Баки был скорее барибалом, и спустя недолгое время, когда тот получал документы, это подтвердилось. Друг, впрочем, не особо расстроился, ведь в холодные ночи Стив по-прежнему мог спать в теплом коконе его большого косматого тела.

-/-

Последним, о чем Стив думал, когда соглашался на эксперимент Эрскина, была возможность обрести наконец свою звериную форму. Но это все же произошло, пусть и несколько месяцев спустя, уже после гибели профессора, посреди шумного тура в поддержку продаж оборонных облигаций. Поздно ночью, совсем не устав физически, но вымотавшись морально, он лежал в номере очередного отеля, закинув руки за голову и мрачно размышляя о том, что вряд ли кривляние на сцене было единственным применением для его нового тела. Мысли, как это часто случалось, тут же перенеслись через океан. Где Баки? Как он там? Цел ли?

Стив даже не понял, отчего вдруг по всему телу под кожей разлился фантомный зуд, а в нос остро и терпко ударило невесть откуда взявшимся в отеле запахом хвои. Стив чихнул так сильно, что свалился с кровати, а когда, путаясь в руках, ногах и одеяле, открыл глаза, с ним было одновременно что-то не так и все совершенно правильно. Было трудно добраться до выключателя на стене, а потом до зеркала, не своротив по дороге всю мебель, но Стив справился. И вот он-то как раз и оказался гризли: с косматой, бурой в рыжину шкурой с серебристым отливом, небольшими округлыми ушами, широкой мордой, плоским лбом, изогнутыми когтями длиной дюймов в пять и куцым хвостом, которого было не разглядеть под шерстью.

Он склонил голову набок, легко находя различия со зверем Баки — тот был остромордым, с лоснящейся, черной, как смоль, шерстью и не таким грузным на вид из-за более длинных ног. В памяти всплыли все те ночи, которые Стив — щуплый болезненный подросток — провел в коконе большого сильного тела, излучающего печной жар, пока Баки-медведь старательно служил ему одновременно матрацем, одеялом и грелкой. Ощущение фантомного зуда под кожей стремительно вернулось, и в следующий момент Стив уже сидел на полу, взъерошенный, ошеломленный и совершенно голый.

Никто так никогда и не сумел ему объяснить, как же именно происходит превращение в сознательном возрасте: мама только целовала его в макушку, приговаривая, что это невозможно выразить словами, но однажды он непременно поймет сам. Баки, когда был помладше, говорил: «Это как будто тебе очень-очень щекотно сразу везде, даже в тех местах, где щекотно не бывает», а позже: «Это как тот миг, когда ты бежишь так быстро, что кажется — вот-вот выскочишь из собственной кожи». После этих слов он выглядел виноватым, потому что Стив не мог бегать, как он, и Стив больше не спрашивал. Но для Стива на всю оставшуюся жизнь единственным способом перекинуться так и осталась мысль о медведе Баки и резкий запах хвои в носу.

-/-

Честное слово, Стив перекинулся бы прямо сейчас и вез бы Баки на своей спине хоть до самого лагеря, если б был хоть немного уверен, что только что спасенный друг будет в состоянии удержаться на хребте не самого пригодного для езды существа. Баки не был. Да что там — подавляющее большинство бывших пленников Аццано были способны доковылять не дальше ближайшей канавы. Стив вздохнул, задрал голову — в просвет меж верхушек елей холодно подмигивали далекие звезды — и объявил привал. Они и так шли не останавливаясь больше восьми часов, а путь еще предстоял неблизкий.

Почему-то вышло так, что командовать разбивкой временного пристанища пришлось тоже ему. Технику составили вокруг импровизированного лагеря, чтобы обеспечить хоть какую-то защиту. Самых выносливых и целых солдат поставили в караул, оставшиеся из последних сил развели костры и переместили тяжело раненых и ослабленных поближе к спасительному теплу. Стив, переходя от костра к костру и стараясь помочь хоть словом, хоть делом, замечал, что некоторые стягивали одежду и перекидывались — переносить лишения и боль, причиненные одному телу, в другом было немного легче. Когда Стив вернулся к тому месту, где оставил Баки в компании усача в смешном котелке, который подсказал, где искать друга, спасенные спали вповалку. Звериной сущностью усача был огромный волк, если котелок, сползший тому на ухо, был хоть каким-то ориентиром. Француз свернулся калачиком подле него, рядом на охапке сваленной одежды, порыкивая во сне, спали куница и кто-то вроде пантеры или пумы.

Баки сидел немного в стороне, прислонившись к стволу дерева, на наспех набросанных на землю ветках свежесрубленного ельника, и медленно моргал, глядя в темноту перед собой.

— Ты как? — тихо окликнул Стив, усаживаясь рядом и пристраивая щит так, чтоб до него легко было дотянуться.

Баки повел головой так, словно она весила тонну. Стив плечом чувствовал, как его пробирает мелкая дрожь.

— В порядке, — заученно-легко откликнулся он еще до того, как Стив закончил вопрос. Потом покосился на него, взъерошил давно не мытые волосы и сказал уже совсем другим голосом: — Все в порядке, сопляк. Цел, жить буду.

Стив выдохнул чуть свободнее, легонько толкнув его плечом, и снял шлем.

— Сам как? — Баки обшарил внимательным взглядом его порванную куртку и кое-где опаленную форму. — Точно не собираешься сдуваться?

Стив тихонько фыркнул, помотав головой.

— Точно. Хочешь услышать кое-что забавное?

Баки приподнял бровь, и его взгляд сверкнул жадным жизнерадостным любопытством.

— Ты все-таки перекинулся!?

Стив расплылся в смущенной улыбке.

— Гризли.

— Сопля-я-як, — улыбка Баки ничем не отличалась от беззаботной бруклинской, — всегда знал, что внутри тебя больше, чем снаружи.

Они говорили так, словно не расстались почти год назад, словно не вырвались только что из лап неминуемой смерти, но постепенно расстояние между репликами Баки увеличивалось, слова начали сталкиваться и наползать друг на друга так, что их уже было невозможно разобрать. И в конце концов он уткнулся в плечо Стива и еле слышно засопел, крепко обхватив себя руками в бесплодной попытке согреться. Стив торопливо стащил с себя сапоги, дышащую на ладан куртку и попугайский костюм Капитана Америки. Пропитывавший все вокруг запах хвои стремительно усиливался.

В шкуре гризли было гораздо теплей, ночной холод чувствовался совсем по-другому. Стив поудобнее устроился у корней приютившего их дерева, осторожно подгреб Баки лапой поближе к себе, укутывая собой, словно одеялом, и замер, чутко прислушиваясь к окружающей их ночи и ровному дыханию Баки.

Тот проснулся, когда небо на востоке только-только окрасилось бледно-розовым светом вступающей в свои права зари. Вздохнул. Вздрогнул. Попытался потянуться, уткнулся локтем в тяжелую лапу Стива и с трудом разлепил один глаз.

— Значит, не приснилось, — резюмировал он, оглядев новое обличье Стива, который тихонько фыркнул в ответ.

Баки протянул ладонь с грязными обломанными ногтями и осторожно коснулся его уха. Прикосновение отдавало легкой щекоткой, но потом пальцы нырнули дальше, погладили мягкий хрящ прямо за ухом, отчего по всему огромному телу Стива-гризли разлилась сладкая томительная истома. Баки улыбнулся. В утреннем свете еще сильнее бросалось в глаза то, насколько он был бледен и как исхудал, но он улыбался, и в этот короткий тихий миг покоя, принадлежавший только им двоим, Стиву не нужно было ничего большего.

— Когда ты делал так мне, всегда работало, — пробормотал Баки, продолжая поглаживать чувствительный пятачок кожи за ухом.

Стив зажмурился, вывалил язык, словно был дворовой собакой, а не гризли в четыреста фунтов весом, и улыбка Баки стала шире. Стив определенно мог жить с этим дальше.

-/-

На самом деле на фронте Воющие Коммандос перекидывались крайне редко. Их всегда посылали в самое пекло, где надо было постоянно быть начеку, постоянно быть готовыми сняться с места и отмахать шесть-восемь миль в любую сторону хоть днем, хоть посреди ночи. Стив помнил всего один раз, когда они перекинулись все одновременно. Ну, кроме Баки — тот все еще был сам не свой после плена, хотя и старался этого не показывать. Дум-Дум раздобыл где-то пару бутылок крепкого местного джина, а консервы в пайке оказались негодными. Полковник Филлипс нашел их в третьем часу ночи по разноголосому вою на поднимающуюся луну. Причем Стив даже в виде гризли умудрялся выглядеть смущенным и раскаивающимся, а Баки хихикал, пряча смешки в поднятом воротнике своего синего стеганого бушлата, и ворошил обугленным прутом прогорающие дрова. Собственно, «воющими» они стали как раз с той самой ночи.

Они пережили весну, лето и осень сорок четвертого. Союзники наступали. Гитлер и ГИДРа сдавали позиции. Стив порой робко позволял себе надеяться, что может быть, _может быть,_ они все-таки уцелеют в мясорубке, в которую превратилась охваченная войной Европа. А потом Баки упал.

Стив плохо помнил следующие несколько недель и вспоминать не хотел. Убивать когтями и клыками оказалось куда легче, чем щитом, но боль и пустота, внезапно заполонившие все вокруг, не оставляли его и в медвежьей шкуре.

Вынырнув из низко висящих облаков, он смотрел на раскинувшееся внизу нагромождение ледяных глыб и торосов и думал: «Совсем как Баки». А потом «Валькирия» коснулась поверхности, тяжело подпрыгнула и, скрежеща и разваливаясь на части, понеслась вперед. Стива швырнуло на приборную панель с такой силой, что затрещали ребра и потемнело в глазах. «Валькирия», постепенно замедляясь, скользила все дальше и дальше, острые льды, словно когти, рвали ее днище и крылья на части. В какой-то момент сквозь наплывающее беспамятство Стив ощутил, что она остановилась, замерла, вздрагивая жалобно скрипящим корпусом. Пахло гарью, снегом и было, вдруг ощутил он, ужасно холодно. Он вслепую нашарил щит и последним сознательным усилием притянул его к себе. «Валькирия» еще немного подрожала, а потом медленно и неумолимо поползла все дальше и дальше вниз…

-/-

Стив не удивился, что пустота и боль настигли его и в двадцать первом столетии. В конце концов, для него с гибели Баки прошло всего несколько месяцев. Стоило лишь Фьюри, его службистам и мозгоправам дать добро на возвращение Капитана Америка в строй и участие в инициативе «Мстители» и ненадолго оставить его в покое, как кошмары вернулись к Стиву, словно старые знакомые. Он был им даже рад: старых знакомых у него теперь осталось не так уж много. Мир изменился, и Стиву нехотя приходилось меняться под него. Терпкий запах хвои ни разу не будоражил его ноздрей с тех пор, как его достали изо льда. Ученых Щ.И.Т.а это беспокоило, Стив молчал, и они сами нашли множество оправданий: ПТСР, стресс и последствия глубокой заморозки. Стиву было все равно. Во всяком случае, до поры. До Вашингтона, покушения на Фьюри, моста, проекта «Озарение» и Баки.

«Ты ведешь себя, словно одержимый», — говорил Сэм, косясь на него с неприкрытой тревогой, пока они метались по миру в поисках Баки. Если одержимость заключалась в том, чтобы вернуть себе самого дорогого в этой жизни человека, Стив не имел ничего против. Но Зимнего Солдата не зря называли призраком — последними следами, которые он оставил, были отпечатки тяжелых тактических ботинок на илистом берегу Потомака да примятая трава. После этого он растворился, словно его никогда и не существовало. Иногда, когда очередная зацепка приводила к очередному тупику, Стив думал, что, может быть, Баки так говорит с ним, может быть, просит дать ему время. В любом случае, Стив не смог бы остановиться.

После того, как он услышал имя Баки от кого-то, кроме Сэма или Наташи, все покатилось по наклонной. Миссия в Лагосе обернулась катастрофой, подписание Заковианского договора превратилось в теракт, и, направляя джет в сторону Бухареста, Стив чувствовал себя так, словно весь мир дышал ему в спину, пытаясь добраться до Баки раньше него.

Сэм держался настороже и бросал на него предупреждающие взгляды, но Стив освободил руку Баки из тисков пресса спустя пару минут. Тот благодарно улыбнулся из-под спутанных мокрых прядей. Им нужно было о стольком поговорить.

— Нам нужно выбираться из города, пока его наглухо не перекрыли, — проворчал Сэм, прислушиваясь к шуму винтов кружащего неподалеку вертолета.

Баки машинально чистил ногтями правой руки стыки между пластин на левой. Стив вздохнул.

— Я видел неподалеку подходящую машину.

-/-

У Стива хватило сил только на то, чтобы поднять джет в воздух, проложить курс по оставленным Т'Чаллой координатам и включить автопилот. В отсек он возвращался на подкашивающихся ногах. Сидевший у стены Баки чуть шевельнул головой, реагируя на его приближение. Раскрытая, по-прежнему не тронутая аптечка так и лежала у него на коленях. Стив потянул застежку на воротнике униформы. Мышцы в самых разных частях тела протестующе взвыли в ответ даже на это простое движение.

— Я сейчас помогу тебе, Бак, — сказал он, чувствуя, как в очередной раз лопается порез на щеке, — если перекинемся, то сможем нормально поспать.

Губы Баки дрогнули.

— Я не смогу, Стив. — Он осторожно вздохнул, придерживая уцелевшей рукой пострадавшие ребра. — Они что-то сделали со мной еще в Аццано — я не могу перекидываться сам. Русские иногда вытаскивали его наружу, но миссии проходили, — его губы поджались, — грязно…

Стив с верхом костюма и футболкой в руках тяжело опустился на пол рядом с Баки и привалился головой к стене, ощущая затылком ровное гудение джета.

— Ладно, — сказал он, когда глаза перестало жечь и он уверился, что совладает с голосом. — Тогда я. Тебе, по крайней мере, будет мягко.

Он стащил с себя сапоги и штаны вместе с бельем. Где-то внутри кольнуло сомнением — он ведь не перекидывался пять лет, с тех пор, как его вытащили изо льда, — но ноздри уже щекотало знакомым запахом молодой хвои.

— Иди сюда, — сказал он, перетекая в гризли и чувствуя облегчение от мгновенно отдалившейся боли. Баки несколько минут смотрел на него нечитаемым больным взглядом, и только когда медведь предупреждающе заворчал, аккуратно пересел поближе и осторожно привалился к нему спиной. Стив подавил желание прижать его к себе тяжелой лапой. Какое-то время в позе Баки чувствовалось напряжение, но усталость быстро взяла верх, и он обмяк, привалившись к боку гризли спиной и уронив голову. Стив втянул воздух: от Баки пахло кровью, порохом, потом, горечью горелой проводки, и все равно этот запах ассоциировался у него только с одним — с домом.

-/-

Решение вернуться в крио было последним, чего Стив ожидал от Баки.

— Но… Коды же у меня. Земо держат в изоляции и вот-вот приговорят к смертной казни. Тебе ничего не угрожает.

Баки, сидящий на кровати в предоставленных им королем Ваканды покоях, криво улыбнулся.

— Я не за себя боюсь, Стив. Кто знает, сколько у ГИДРы еще таких книжечек.

Стив сел на пол у его ног. В груди было тесно от нахлынувших эмоций. Он так надеялся, что теперь они наконец побудут вместе, поговорят без висящего на хвосте спецназа, ЦРУ и госсекретаря США, и он скажет то, что должен был сказать уже давно — еще в Бруклине, вероятно.

— Я тоже не хочу снова оставлять тебя одного, сопляк, — тихо сказал Баки, и его улыбка сделалась больной и ломкой.

— Так не оставляй. — Стив поднял голову, на миг ощутив себя прежним щуплым бруклинским мальчишкой, до одури влюбленным в своего лучшего друга. Он мягко коснулся волос Баки, отводя от лица непослушные пряди.

Баки прикрыл глаза, веки его сделались тяжелыми. Стив осторожно коснулся ладонью его щеки, чувствуя, как трехдневная щетина щекочет кожу.

— Позволь мне побыть с тобой, позволь, — он покраснел, чувствуя, как подводит голос, — любить...

Пытливый взгляд Баки зашарил по лицу Стива, заставляя румянец переползать со щек на шею, грудь и ниже. Баки неуверенно поднял руку и, не отрывая глаз от Стива, накрыл ею все еще лежащую у него на щеке ладонь. Стив виновато улыбнулся.

— Давно нужно было сказать.

Он не сразу понял, зачем Баки наклоняется к нему, а поняв, потянулся навстречу, ловя его мягкие губы своими.

— Я ничего не умею, только убивать, — сказал Баки, когда они отстранились друг от друга, — что я стану делать?

Стив прижался своим лбом к его, приглаживая им самим растрепанные пряди.

— Просто живи.

Баки озадаченно нахмурился, словно никогда не думал о такой возможности, и Стив, не удержавшись, снова его поцеловал.

-/-

На то, чтобы вытащить ребят из плавучей тюрьмы под носом у Росса, ушло несколько месяцев тщательной подготовки и сосредоточенного планирования, но в конце концов у Стива получилось, и в Ваканду он возвращался совершенно довольный.

Стояло раннее утро. Стив скинул обувь у порога и, неслышно ступая, направился в сторону спальни. В широкие окна со скругленными углами лился мягкий солнечный свет, украшая простое убранство теплыми мазками. Одеяла и простыни на широкой постели были сбиты, подушки сброшены на пол, словно кто-то долго ворочался, не в силах заснуть, и Стив даже не сразу понял, что она пуста.

Он нахмурился, моментально встревожившись, а потом то, что он принял за гору подушек на полу, вздохнуло, облизывая морду длинным розовым языком, и Стив разом узнал знакомые с детства очертания большого медвежьего тела. Левая передняя лапа была на месте, вот только шерсть на ней теперь была совсем белой.

— Баки, — выдохнул Стив, забыв, что не собирался его будить.

Медведь приоткрыл один глаз, совершенно того же удивительного оттенка серого и голубого, который Стив помнил, и издал тихий довольный вздох. Шерсть, как не замедлил выяснить Стив, на ощупь была такой же гладкой и лоснящейся, как раньше. Баки довольно задышал, когда Стив погладил его обеими руками, гармошкой собирая шкуру в районе холки и разглаживая ее обратно.

— Если бы ты знал, как я скучал! — вырвалось у него. Язык Баки немедленно проехался по его лицу от подбородка до лба, тяжелая лапа повалила на пол и подгребла к себе, а следом ему в ухо ткнулся мокрый холодный нос.

— Да, я знаю, что ты тоже. — Стив похлопал его по лапе, щурясь, когда Баки принялся вылизывать ему лицо. Когда Баки отстранился, он открыл глаза, снизу вверх глядя на знакомую лобастую морду. Светлый оттенок шерсти на носу, какой был у всех барибалов, практически не изменился. Стив коснулся его рукой, поглаживая спинку широкого носа. Баки довольно вывалил язык, охотно подставляя морду и подаваясь навстречу движениям.

— Теперь ты похож на белого, — сказал Стив.

Баки презрительно фыркнул и подтолкнул его руку. Стив с удовольствием подчинился, вдыхая родной и знакомый запах.

— Знаешь, — тихо сказал он некоторое время спустя, по-прежнему поглаживая широкую переносицу зверя и теребя другой рукой треугольное ухо, — у твоей породы есть родственники — кермодские медведи. Небольшая часть популяции от природы белая. Индейцы называют таких «медведь-призрак».

Устроив тяжелую голову на плече у Стива, Баки покосился на него, облизнулся и мазнул носом по виску.

— Да, мне тоже нравится.

За окном вовсю горланили чудные местные птицы, поднимающееся все выше солнце начало по-настоящему припекать, и на потолке бесшумно заработал кондиционер. Баки довольно встопорщил шерсть, а Стив почувствовал, как по коже побежали мурашки.

— Как ты думаешь, — задумчиво спросил он, одной рукой расстегивая ремень и пальцами ног стаскивая носки, — здешние перекрытия нас обоих выдержат?

Баки уверенно фыркнул, ероша волосы у него на макушке.

— Вот и я так думаю, — согласился Стив, снимая джинсы.

Ноздри щекотал терпкий запах молодой хвои.


End file.
